regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 134
]] Recap The party are hanging out in Shenanigans when a man comes in wearing green leather paints, red leather vest, rapier at his side, and a black hat with a big white feather coming out of it, comes inside the back door. He comes over to the party to hire them for a job. He needs something transported from Darsis to Kronwikk. In Daris is a locked 20 pound black box with red banding. The job will pay 4500 gold. The box was stolen by the man's brother-in-law, Patrick, who is a Priest Darsis who runs the Temple there. The party get supplies then head out to Darsis overland. Going down the road west of Bergshire, the party run into an injured human female fighter wearing chainmail. Terra goes over to offer help, but the fighter is weary of the party. Joe tries to walk up to her after dropping his weapon, but she stabs Joe. Terra casts "Hold Person" on the fighter. Terra heals up the wounds on the injured fighter and Joe removes the fighter's weapon and shield and places them a distance away. Calamitous restrains her before the hold person wears off. She falls unconscious. In the woman's belonging is a oil lamp. Average Joe inspects the lamp and a Jinn comes out. Calamitous wishes for an enchantment on his sword and not a curse. Joe wishes for a "most powerful" enchantment on his spear and not a curse. Terra prays to her god Jexel for guidance if this is a good thing. :"Dude you got a fucking wish. What are you doing? It's fucking awesome!" speaks Jexel. Arlen wishes for more intelligence. Shag wishes for a spell to grant an inanimate object sentience and be his friend. Terra wishes asks for a cloak of invisibility. Jinn grants the wishes. Calamitous's sword plays music when drawn from the scabbard. Joe's spear deals electrical damage to anything it touches. Arlen gets 1 more Intelligence as well as something secret, Terra is given a cloak. Shag learns the spell he wished for. The Genie then asks the party to throw the fighter off the nearby cliff for stealing his lamp. Terra, invisible wearing the new cloak, throws the fighter off the cliff. Terra takes off the cloak and finds that the cloak destroyed all her armor clothes, so puts the cloak back on. Terra respects the prank. The party then continue west. After 5 days they arrive at Darsis. A sad depressing town at the end of the Bleak Sea. Terra buys new armor once they arrive in the town. Terra goes to the top of a building across the road from the Generalist Temple and stakes it out for Patrick. Shag and Calamitous head inside the temple. Average Joe buys a pie. Arlen heads to the tavern "The Tranquil Sea" to see if he can find out more about Patrick. The locals in the tavern aren't welcoming to Arlen and the bartender kicks him out. Arlen walks away and uses a window to cast "Charm Person" at the Bartender. Arlen goes back into the tavern and is allowed in, if he fits the dress code. Arlen talks about Patrick with the Bartender and finds that he comes to the bar sometimes to complain about his wife. Inside the temple Shag finds out that it is Patrick's day off. The party meet up and head down to the docks. There is a tavern on the docks called "Moby Dicks". Inside Arlen spots Patrick and his wife at a table, with the two unhappy with one-another. Invisible, Terra follows Patrick and his wife back to their house. Terra returns to the party and leads them back to the house. The party wait an hour after the couple fall asleep. Terra casts Silence on Shag. Shag then breaks into the house and searches for the black box and doesn't find one. The party then head back to the temple and search there. Shag puts on the invisibility cloak and spends an hour breaking the lock into the general cleric storage area, and the box isn't inside. The next day the party follow Patrick and sees he heads straight to the temple. Shag casts ventriloquism and makes Patrick thing there are thugs nearby who know where the box is, but guesses the house. Terra's mind reading spells makes her find out the box is hidden under the box of Voraci in the temple. Calamitous heads inside the temple. The town guard start chasing him around town, wanting the Thri-Keen to leave Darsis. At the end of Patrick's work day, he leaves the temple, Arlen and Terra follow him . Patrick first goes back to the "Moby Dicks" Tavern with is wife. After a few hours Patrick is stalking out the front of the temple from an allyway in a different allyway from the party. Terra casts hold person on Patrick then Mind Reading. Arlen then casts Charm Person, then starts questioning him. He reveals in his mind that he plut the box under the Voraci Statue when the temple was being renovated decades ago. Arlen tells Patrick that he should leave town since it isn't safe. Hold person wears off and Patrick flees town with his wife. Terra casts strength of stone on herself, then the party moves the Voraci statue carefully without damaging it. The party find the box underneath. The party take the box and return the statue. The party leave town with Calamitous. After several days the party arrive Kronwikk. They deliver the box to their client without opening the box, so they get the full 4500 gold. They are not told was was in the chest. Back in Bergshire. Shag hires Cogwrench Hammerbench to build him a Mechanical Dragon using the plans he obtained in Episode 123. Experience 814 exp each * Average Joe levels up to level 4 ** +6 HP (Max HP 32) Significant NPCs *Client - wears green leather paints, red leather vest, rapier at his side, and a black hat with a big white feather coming out of it *Injured Fighter - Met on the Road *Genie *Patrick - Priest in Daris *Patrick's Wife Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Darsis - Temple, Bar, Patrick's House, "The Tranquil Sea" Tavern, "Moby Dicks" Tavern, * Kronwikk Category:Shenanigans Episodes